leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Stomp (move)
Stomp (Japanese: ふみつけ Trample) is a damage-dealing move introduced in Generation I. Effect Generation I Stomp inflicts damage and has a 30% chance of causing the target to . Stomp cannot make a target with a flinch. Generations II-III If Stomp hits a Pokémon that had previously used , the damage dealt will now be doubled. Stomp can also be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining an extra appeal point if was used in the prior turn. Generation IV If Stomp hits a Pokémon that had previously used , its power will be doubled instead of the damage dealt (resulting in virtually the same effect). Generation V If Stomp hits a Pokémon that had previously used , the damage dealt will be doubled instead of its power (resulting in virtually the same effect). Generation VI onwards If the target has used , Stomp now bypasses checks to always hit, unless the target is in the of a move such as or . Other effects A that knows this move will evolve into when leveled up. Description |A Normal-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch if it connects.}} |A Normal-type attack. Has a one-in-three chance of making the target flinch if it hits.}} |An attack that may cause flinching.}} |Stomps the enemy with a big foot. May cause flinching.}} |Stomps target with a big foot. May cause flinching.}} |The foe is stomped with a big foot. It may make the foe flinch.}} |The foe is stomped with a big foot. It may also make the target flinch.}} |The target is stomped with a big foot. It may also make the target flinch.}} |The target is stomped with a big foot. This may also make the target flinch.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 20 }} 20 }} }} 23 }} 23 }} }} 15 |STAB='}} 17 |17 12 }} 17 |17 12 }} 14 |14|STAB='}} 21 |13|13|13|13|STAB='}} 22 |22|STAB='}} 23 |23|STAB='}} 23 |23|STAB='}} 10 |10}} |1|1|1}} |1|1|1}} |1|1|1}} 17 |17}} ||||STAB='}} By In other games Pokémon GO }} *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on July 30, 2016, Stomp had a power of 25. *Prior to an update to Niantic's servers on February 16, 2017, Stomp had a power of 30, an energy bar of , and a duration of 2.1 seconds. may only know this move if it was obtained before August 20, 2016. may only know this move if it was obtained before February 16, 2017. Description |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also cause the target to cringe, making it incapable of action.}} |Inflicts damage on the target. It may also afflict the targeted enemy with a Cringe status condition, making its actions fail.}} | }} |It damages an enemy. It could also cause the Cringe status condition, which makes the enemy unable to attack or use moves.}} |It damages an enemy. It could also make the enemy flinch.}} |} |} In the anime In the manga In the How I Became a Pokémon Card manga In the movie adaptations In the Pokémon Adventures manga In the Pokémon Gold and Silver: The Golden Boys manga |Manga move errors|cannot legally learn}} Stomp}} In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=踩踏 踐踏 |zh_cmn=踩踏 踐踏 |cs=Pošlapání |da=Stampe |nl=Stomp |fi=Polkaisu (EP075) Tallonta (EP128) Tömistys (AG066) |fr=Écrasement Ecrasement |de=Stampfer |el=Ποδοπάτηση Podopátisi |it=Pestone |ko=짓밟기 |pl=Tupnięcie Ciężki Atak |pt_br=Pisotear (games, anime, TCG, manga, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Galope (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |pt_eu=Pisar Pisotear |sr=Gaženje |es_eu=Pisotón |es_la=Embestida (EP075) Pisale (AG066) Estampida (BW040) |sv=Trampa |tr=Tepinme |vi=Giậm Chân }} Category:Evolution-inducing moves Category:Moves that can cause flinching Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves that power up Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Stampfer es:Pisotón fr:Écrasement it:Pestone ja:ふみつけ zh:踩踏（招式）